


『艺旭』The Vampire

by carelinelowei



Category: yesung/rewoook, 艺旭
Genre: M/M, yewook - Freeform, 艺旭 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 18:29:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19090663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carelinelowei/pseuds/carelinelowei
Summary: 下次写纯情  想试着多写一些感情





	『艺旭』The Vampire

『艺旭』The Vampire.

*含R18情节注意  
*吸血鬼吸了同类的血会发情但很充饥的设定（这是什么里番设定？？）  
*日行者：吸血鬼里不怕阳光的分支种族

 

金厉旭是货真价实的吸血鬼，带着典型吸血鬼一贯的外表特征，白皙的皮肤，良好的教养，高贵优雅的行事。可惜当代日子太不好混，他堂堂一个吸血鬼，刚成年就得跑出来讨生活，在模特公司当社畜。

金厉旭好惨一男的。

从小开始独自生活，父母没教会他多少关于吸血鬼的事，仅是教他如何在人类社会里立足，教他知识与艺术。他依稀记得母亲的模样，明眸善睐，温柔的握着他的手教他弹钢琴。他很有天赋，学的也很快，从不去问为什么，所以当父母某一天突然人间蒸发时，他独自踏上了征程。

金厉旭是个热衷于找漂亮食粮的吸血鬼。

他最近喜欢上了新分配给他的模特金钟云。金厉旭印象里那人一贯一副老好人的样子，对谁都温柔的笑，容忍着身边人的玩笑。另一个模特李赫宰，日日逗他玩儿，却从没挨过重说，也没挨过什么真真切切的打。照他说，这种人就是傻，不过长的好看，身材也好，是个好食粮。

可他偏偏喜欢那人身上那种温柔劲，令他轻易沉沦。他贪婪的渴求爱意，那人也毫不吝啬的都给他，好像能满足他的一切需求般。可他很快发现，那种温柔不是给他一个人的，时刻散发着的温柔只要接近就能收到。

他却无法表达心意。

金钟云生了一副好皮囊，肤色苍白，总令人担心他是不是过于虚弱了。那一双丹凤眼堪比深海明珠，深邃又不失光彩。那一对平眉却总蹙成一团，像打了结似的顽固。他的嘴唇很薄，却意外的有些干裂，虽然看起来唇膏是天天带着的，还有妆师帮忙，却也不见起效。

但金厉旭还是觉得他低下头露出的天鹅颈最为美丽，线条流畅让他不禁感叹这是不是上天赐给他的食物。之前吸了爱慕他的小姑娘的血，给人吸晕了过去还间歇性失忆，公司里出现了迷之都市传说，惹出不少麻烦。

金钟云今天接的拍摄是日式倾颓风，穿了件棉麻的碎花格子衬衫，是泛旧的蓝色，取了外景。中袖恰到好处的露出他一截小臂，美好的线条让人不禁注目。他微微低着头，脖颈间的动脉显露出来，对金厉旭来说无非平添了几分诱惑。

即使如此，金厉旭看着那人拍摄还是不禁感叹，他是真的能很好的驾驭每一种风格。金厉旭看着人，突然意识到那垂下来的刘海盖住的目光停留在了自己身上，像只老虎一样带有侵略性。不过一瞬间他就失去了这种感觉，金钟云重新投入了拍摄中，那眼神又恢复了厌世感。

“钟云哥，今晚来我家吃饭啊？我打算做泡菜炒饭来着。”金厉旭看着结束拍摄的金钟云，递上一条毛巾，带上一个职业微笑，心里暗喊着很好，很自然。

金钟云显得有些诧异，不知道这刚成年没多久的小吸血鬼想做什么。

那还是金钟云第一次见到崔始源的时候。很多业务的金厉旭显然和那位有名杂志的主编很熟，对于对方的America gesture很是不爽，频频而来的击掌让金厉旭急了眼，生气时大吼了句：“high five하지마！！”金钟云瞥见了他眼睛里的一抹红色与脖颈间露出的淡淡的血丝，意识到自己发现了个与他同为日行者的稀有小家伙。

日行者过于稀少，金钟云咂咂嘴，脑子里胡乱想着这是不是哪个远房亲戚，见金厉旭还没有发现他，想了想还是作罢摊牌的想法。

“好啊。”金钟云失笑，想看看这小孩儿到底葫芦里卖的是什么药。

――――――

金钟云从初次发现金厉旭是吸血鬼那天开始对小孩儿产生兴趣。他不常吸血，为了不伤害人总是忍着饿。他从没想过找个小吸血鬼养在家里当食粮包括泄欲工具，虽然那是事半功倍的好事，却总觉得比起吸人血更是残忍。

可他感兴趣再开始在意，在意之后就不自主的被吸引，以致陷入爱情无法自拔。他是个稍有些沉闷的人，不会去  
率先表白心意，也对自己如果要确定伴侣所做的事感到顾虑。吸血鬼一旦吸食同类的血液，就会被迫诱发发情，但是比起吸食人类血液反而更有满足感和饱腹感。但为了避免不必要的麻烦，吸血鬼间基本不会攻击彼此。

金钟云是个成年的大吸血鬼，从父母被迫害后，撇下昏暗地堡里的家族，撇下吸食供奉的人血的恶俗，偷跑出来混社会的，大街上迷迷糊糊被揪去当了模特，上了个综艺，唱了首歌，还小赚了一笔。因为努力赚钱的上进思想留在了人类社会，但他不愿意吸血，总落得个贫血与虚弱，最近瘦了一圈，像是风一吹就得给人刮跑了似的。

说不定也是想找个对象。金钟云幼时见到过父母互相吸食血液的模样，看起来既餍足又幸福。他问过父母，为什么他不能吸别的人的血，得到只有一对吸血鬼结成爱人时才会互相吸食血液的答案。

他回过神来，饶有兴趣的看着金厉旭在厨房里忙前忙后，对料理好像是真的很热衷的样子，手里的刀上下翻飞，做的一手好菜。他喜欢人类的料理，意外的能补充能量，当然，特别是好吃的。

酒足饭饱，金厉旭好像算准了似的，时针已经指向了梦幻的12点。他自然而然的邀请金钟云留下来过夜，住在离拍摄地更近的他家，十分便利。这完美的借口甚至使金钟云讶异了好一阵子，无意反驳，他躺在了客卧的床上。

金厉旭总觉着今晚的月色朦胧，源于几缕云彩的巧妙遮盖，是个干凶杀案的好时机，但其实或许又是个迷乱的夜晚。

金钟云闭着眼，听着脚步声，忍不住的吞咽了下口水。不知道为什么，他竟对接下来要发生的事情有一丝期待，有一丝希望。听着小孩儿轻轻地俯身在他耳边，“钟云哥你睡着了吗？”他自然的闭着眼睛，脸上应当看不出一丝慌乱，也应当没有露出破绽。

但当小小的犬牙咬上他的脖颈时，金钟云翻身而起，不敢置信地看着人，“金厉旭你知道你在做什么吗！”

“钟云哥…？你怎么还会醒着？我只是想咬你一下，啊不是…我。”金厉旭被坐起身的金钟云吓了一跳，摸着脑袋撒谎想要掩盖过去，却被紧接而来的话镇住，“你知不知道你吸了吸血鬼的血会发情？！”

“你也是日行者…？为什么不告诉我…？发情又是怎么回事？”金厉旭看着面前的金钟云眼神带上了几分怀疑，看见金钟云因愤怒红起的瞳孔闭了嘴，有点害怕的移开眼神，却又不住的瞟向那人满含怒气的脸。

“现在你想怎么收场？”

金厉旭打了个寒颤，说实话他是真的没听过这事，身体上传来的异动却让他慌了神。偏着头对上那双含着怒意与心疼的红色瞳孔，与它身后的一轮月，让他显得更加邪魅。

想占有他。

“钟云哥…我感觉有点热。”金钟云感觉他的心脏好像有点衰弱。

接下来的事似乎顺理成章，小吸血鬼爬上床，反被大吸血鬼压在身下深吻，舌尖舔过小尖牙，带起一串银丝和一阵喘息。丝质床单皱皱巴巴的，透过浅白的窗帘打进几分月光，照在赤裸的小吸血鬼身上。那张小脸不再惨白，罕见的带着些红晕，可怜巴巴的软糯糯地说着话。

“小旭…你想接受我吗？”

金钟云轻吻身下人的耳尖，压低了声音问人，咬住耳垂带了些撕扯的意味。得到身下小吸血鬼主动环上他腰的腿，对着后穴猛地插入，惹得小吸血鬼尖声一叫，前身泄了出来。发情的吸血鬼身体很敏感，分泌的肠液包裹着他，大吸血鬼使坏着，埋在人身体里不动弹。

“哥，你动动…”急了眼的小吸血鬼几番央求不起作用，翻了身把金钟云压在身下，自个跪坐着插弄起来，仰着脸喘息。大吸血鬼看着身上的小孩儿，轻轻握着他的手享受，又是忍不住抱着人硬生生换了个体位，被紧紧夹着险些缴枪。

“小旭喜欢后入啊。”调笑的声音在背后响起，金厉旭的耳朵飞起两片可疑的红霞，嘴里吐出的喘息声却一声比一声甜腻。大吸血鬼湿润的吻落下来，从脖颈到那一对漂亮的蝴蝶骨再到背脊，随后一口咬在血管上，吸取对方的血液，惹得人再一声嘤咛。

金厉旭带着迷蒙的眼神回头，眼里带了些泪，眼眶红了一半，委屈地哭诉痛。金钟云轻轻吻小孩的下唇，指尖摩挲着他的脸颊以安慰。

“小旭，我喜欢你。”

——————

金钟云侧躺在床上，手撑着头看小吸血鬼清晨的睡颜，拨了拨因为翻身而掉落的碎发，脸上带着笑，眼里尽显温柔。等小孩儿悠悠醒转，舒服的在他怀里蹭蹭，那脸上的笑意开始放大化，化为轻柔的一句早安。

“钟云哥，我饿了…”

软糯的声音撒娇着接近，咬向他的脖颈，小犬牙刺入血管肆意吮吸。然后小孩儿在逐渐发热中被轻轻控住吸血，又是一个误班的早晨呢。

fin.


End file.
